User talk:Gvsualan/archive
OT: GVSU GVSU wouldn't happen to be a reference to Grand Valley State University, would it? That's about a half-hour south of where I live. --Short Circuit 05:48, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) : Yep, that's where I went to school. --Gvsualan 05:50, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) Bot Hi, if you want to control a bot, just drop me an or read the pages linked from Memory Alpha:Bot -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:56, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) Resizing images I'm grateful that you've resized the images I've uploaded. I'm pretty much a novice when it comes to editing pictures. Any tips for doing so, to avoid you having to clean up after me? Tough Little Ship 21:25, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) * No big deal. The size of the files (space used) you have been uploading have been just fine, its just the size of the (viewable) image that seems a bit oversized. Basically I just do it with the standard MS Paint program that comes with my Win XP. Typically, I reduce the images to 80% their original size, but sometimes down to 60%, all depending on the degree of detail required to keep the images value. --Alan del Beccio 21:31, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) ** Thanks, I'll (hopefully) remember that in the future. Tough Little Ship 21:32, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) Interwiki check before deletion Hello, I just noticed that you did delete Interface after you moved it to Interface (episode). However you did not change the interwiki links in the other language versions. Next time a bot accesses de:Interface it will look up Interface and will notice it does not exist and remove the link to the page in the other editions, because it does not know it was moved to a new place. I would kindly request you either wait with deletion or change the links in MA/de and MA/nl while doing maintenence. By the way: it is not the first time that a link was reported broken by my bot because you deleted the redirect -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 08:44, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I don't understand the page move anyway. The article should only be moved if a disambiguation page is created, which was not the case here. Since there are severaly links to Interface (episode), I just undeleted the redirect for the moment. Please also see the updated deletion policy, which clarifies that redirects should only be deleted if really necessary. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 10:21, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: I lost my connection last night before I was able to finish. Nevertheless, it was moved because the term "Interface" applied to other references than the just the episode, and as has been common practive the episode gets moved to a link with the "(episode)" qualifier. If you look at the existing pages left linked to Interface you can clearly see that what remained were not references to the episode. Therefore Interface was not intended to be a redirct to Interface (episode). --Alan del Beccio 18:05, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) But then it would be easier to clear the references to Interface (Episode) with a bot with the redirect being present, because there are most likely false linked pages -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:13, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Like I said I lost my connection last night so I wasn't able to finish completely, and as you can now see, I have created a page properly for Interface. Nevertheless, I was far enough along that if anyone could have check the remaining pages on the "what links here" page to see what was going on, and to see that the remaining links were not in reference to the episode. Why this has become an issue is beyond me, but aside from the simple fact that I overlooked the links to other language pages, my efforts were rather thorough, and what's done is done. If there is anything else I overlooked, then I leave it in your quite capable hands. :) --Alan del Beccio 18:58, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) Actors who've played more than one character Is there such a page on MA, that lists actors who've played 2 or more characters? If not, I've already started quite an extensive list on my homepage. zsingaya 12:33, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Not to my knowledge. You thing something like: Actors with multiple characters would work?? --Alan del Beccio 16:51, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) :*Yeah, maybe. It might be useful to know which actors have played characters spanning two or more series' as well. Also, this would distinguish these actors from the ones who've only made one appearance. zsingaya 16:53, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Zed-15 Thank you for adding a footnote to Surplus Depot Z15 about the correct name from the show. I guess we have too many foreigners working on Memory Alpha, or for some reason common sense wasn't working well when that page got moved -- i'm grateful that someone else realizes there's a problem with the consensus to use the wrong name -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:21, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) :You've noticed this? Correct name... --Memory 19:44, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Common sense worked very well there... :) -- Cid Highwind 20:22, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for uploading the pic of holo-Morn (!). --Tough Little Ship 15:59, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) * No prob. I actually have had that image on my computer since March 20th, just didnt have a place for it until now. ;) --Alan del Beccio 16:03, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) In reponse to your comments regarding Frivilous Niminations I have read your comments regarding what you called my firvilous nominations? Are they firvilous simply becuase I posted too many, or becuase the quality of what I posted was bad? If I posted too many, I am willing to postpone nominating for some time. As for the quality Issue, I know that for "These are the Voyages" I made a mistake. I recently aconalged that on the nominations page. Sorry. But has there been a problem with anything else nominated? Tobyk777 01:06, 25 Aug 2005 (UTC) * The thing is is that you are constantly nominating pages, and you reasons for the nominations are vague, at best. The fact that better than 75% of what you nominate gets shot down should indicate that there you may need to reevaluate the criteria you base your nomiations on. --Alan del Beccio 06:03, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) **I have been constantly nominating pages for the reason that I want MA to suceed, and that the more FAs we have the better we will look to the world. The more that are nominated, the more FAs we have, unless they're shot down. If I am being disruptive however (At least in your opinion) I'll limit my nominations to a small amount. But the nominations were not vandalism. Quite the oppisite acutaly, and some of them were not so fivilous. (I had to look that word up.) A few have even become FAs. Tobyk777 02:30, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Continuously nominating article after article and having a lot of featured articles has ZERO to do with the success of this website, as I think that it is already, by far, a success. However, if you are concerned with how we look "to the world", keep in mind that constantly nominating incomplete or poorly written articles on marginal criteria is careless and makes us look as such "to the world". Creating new articles and working to correct and complete previously started articles is the key to the continued success of this website, not the number of featured articles. In fact, I have only nominated maybe 5 articles to be featured in the past year that I have been a member here, and I spend most all of my time, otherwise, editing, contributing new articles, organizing and performing site maintenance, not concerning myself with cranking out nomination for 5 featured artices a week. So yes, despite a handful of pages you have nominated being featured (like I previously said) the fact that better than 75% of what you nominate gets shot down should indicate that there you may need to reevaluate the criteria you base your nomiations on. --Alan del Beccio 03:09, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Calm down, you don't need to get so angry. It's not a big deal. If you've noticed I have remanied calm and polite throughtout this whole thing, and have never insulted anyone on MA. I assure you I have good intentions and I have fixed up dozens of articles here. You may disagree with me on a few things; that's fine. (Like here and on the deletion board) But like we say, it's for fun and to share our knowlage. You really don't need to be this upset, plus I already told you that I would stop. If you want, you can even put a limit to the number I can nominate (Zero can be that limit if you really feel it's necisary), but just remember, were on the same side, with the same goals, and we don't need to fight if we disagree. Tobyk777 02:37, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Type-10 shuttlecraft I was about to create the article, but after reading the talk page of the Enterprise-E shuttle, I thought it best to ask if the Type-10 shuttlecraft is canon? --Tough Little Ship 18:37, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I would personally say it is acceptable. I believe the term may have originated from the DS9 tech manual (and seen in "The Sound of Her Voice")...especially considering how most of the other designations listed in the ST: Encyclopedia that we use here originated from the Encyclopedia not in any episode. I think any shuttle designated at ex-astris-scientia is acceptable (...which, by the way, does not have the type 11, which I believe the Enterprise-E shuttle was referred to...) as long as the origin of the source is clearly written. Anyone else have any comments on this? --Alan del Beccio 19:18, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Defiant/Intrepid escape pod I was reading the Ex Astris Scientia link you posted above, specifically the Defiant class/Intrepid class escape pods being the same. Since we have Sovereign class escape pod, what would an article on them best be called? Tough Little Ship 19:48, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Not sure. What if we merged it all into escape pod and made a large article out of that, and have it subsectioned by starship class, Federation, alien, etc? --Alan del Beccio 19:55, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** I found Starfleet escape pod (2370s). Would that be okay to use? Or is it too encompasing? Tough Little Ship 20:05, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) *** Federation escape pod (like Federation shuttlecraft), would probably be more accurate considering they are often referred to as Federation starships. --Alan del Beccio 20:09, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) Question re: Your Welcome Thanks for the welcome. I know my editing leaves something to be desired. Question: When you wrote, "One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes ... to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment" does this refer to editing a page (e.g. just adding a fact or two to a pre-existing article?) I don't think I've made "comments" on talk pages or "other sorts of comments" unless I'm mistaken & you're referring to editing a page. Please advise. Thank you. Athena28 05:19 PM, August 30, 2005 * That was just the "standard welcome" announcement. It gives you a few links to read to learn the policies and such. The thing about using --~~~~ is just a reminder to sing your comments when you make them, as new people tend to forget. By typing in what the four tilds, or clicking the signature icon and the top of the edit box, it save your from having to type out or cut/paste your name, date and time. --Alan del Beccio 22:15, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Categories Sorry about clogging up the Recent changes, Alan. I was simply looking through the list and arbitrarily picking out names I either recognized or that sounded human and then categorizing them if I could. I was able to get into a rhythmic pattern, and didn't think that someone would be alarmed by my taking up all of the Recent changes. Anyways, some of the performers and humans that I categorized aren't even in the lists. I'll call it off for today, and find something else to do.--Tim Thomason 16:18, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) :One way to get around this is to categorize things with robots like User:DataMA or User:Morn -- (i agree that self-categorization is fun, however -- i can relate 'cuz i find the tedium entertaining) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:35, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::Re Job for Morn: I just returned from my vacation and will make Morn categorise those pages mentioned if they are still to be moved tomorrow morning (because of better server performance) -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 17:12, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::: Thanks, I will look into adding any more unlisted names to those lists rather than categorizing the pages. (And yes, admittedly, I enjoy doing doing what Mike says as well when there are only a few to do, but when it calls for several dozen, then bigger guns are required!). --Alan del Beccio 18:14, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) On Category:Humans: Rather than sorting the pages afterwards, you could copy the list for those who will be sorted by first name to User:Morn/Categorisation and create a second list for humans sorted by last name on User:Morn/Persons, just an ordinary list of links. I think that is the best way. Isn't that urgent, because I can only start later today with the species category -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 09:30, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Hi, I noticed you are already putting the humans in the category... I still can do that, if I have the two lists -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 15:49, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Actually I was going through the list to see where to start, but noticed a lot of them needed other touch-ups, such as unitalicizing episodes, updating the wikipedia lks format, and other things I was being picky about. Most that I was categorizing needed similar attention. Anyway, was trying to pick a starting point, which I belive would be the 21st century through the 24th century humans, I was about to organize them and pu tthem in the links you posted above. --Alan del Beccio 15:53, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) Rustable I have some grievances against this person. His name is a direct attack against me, and he's making personal attacks against me. Thanks in advance. -Runcible 06:14, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) *And saying everyone hates me and using profanity against me is not a personal attack? Shran said you cannot delete others' comments. And my name has nothing to do with you dont flatter urself Rustable 06:17, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Sure it does!!! you're trying to engage me in A Private Little War which I'm just not going to buy. Stop thwarting my intentions unless they really are vandalous. -Runcible 06:19, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC)